


Synthetic Hearts

by ArsonistOuroboros



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Androids, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonistOuroboros/pseuds/ArsonistOuroboros
Summary: While android 2B's black-box data may have been restored, the android body itself has remained dormant. For millennia, it remained that way, covered by sand as the world around it changed. That is until one day, one Pietro Polendina unearths the remains.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“The Vytal Festival!” Weiss exclaimed in an uncharacteristically chipper tone. “Oh this is absolutely wonderful!”

“I don't think iv’e ever seen you smile this much Weiss.” Ruby replied in a tone that conveyed surprise and mirth. “It’s kind of weirding me out…”

With almost an indignant air about her, Weiss responded “How could you  _ not _ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning that goes into this event is breathtaking.”

  
  


Yang sighed “You really would know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.”

“Quiet you”

“Remind me again why we’re spending out friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?”

Ruby cut in with an astute observation “ugh, they smell like fish”

Wiess once again continued with her ‘reasoning’ for going down to the docks “I've heard that the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. As a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom”

Blake easily saw through her bluff “She wants to spy on them so she’ll have the upper hand in the tournament.”

“You can't prove that!”

Ruby spotted something that caught her eye “woah”

Just down the road from their current position was a building surrounded by police tape. One of the windows was shattered and boarded up. The door had been broken in and was covered in a crisscrossing of more tape. The group moved closer to investigate.

“What happened here?”

One of the detectives replied while bareilly looking up from his report “ Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.”

The second detective tacked on with something that made the whole events reasoning seem off “They left all the money again.”

‘Yeah, just doesn't make qa lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust.”

“I dunno, ya know what I mean?”

“You thinking its the White Fang?”

“I'm thinking we don’t get paid enough for this”

Turning away from the scene Weiss made a statement that would cause a chain of events that would spiral out of control “Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates.”

Blake seemed to take offence to this statement “What’s your problem?”

“My problem? I simply don’t care for the criminally insane.”

“The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus.”

With increasing rage, Weiss countered back “Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!”

“So then they’re  _ very _ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.”

Ruby Interjected with “Hmm, Blake’s got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it was him.”

Weiss kept up her haughty speech “That still doesn’t change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal.”

Yang, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the topic, tried to argue with Weiss to end the conversation “That’s not necessarily true.”

Out of the blue, they heard a shout “Hey! Stop that faunus!”

The group ran over thwards where they heard the voice to investigate. What they saw was a blond man with blond hair running from two sailors. True to the shout, the young man had a tail resembling a monkey’s.

Suddenly the man shouted at the sailors “Thanks for the ride!” before laughing and jumping off the boat and running down the docks.

One of the sailors shouted at him “You no good stow-away!”

The faunus cheekaly responded with “Hey! A no good stow-away would have been caught. I’m a great stow-away.” while peeling a banana he got from somewhere. Someone threw a rock at him. He easily moved to the side. He leapt down from where he had perched himself. The faunus dashed off towards team RWBY. While passing them, he slyly winked at Blake.

Yang turned towards Weiss and said in her normal voice “Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes.”

Weiss, once again trying to conceal the fact that she really just thinks that all faunus are scum, turned towards where he ran off. “Quick! We have to observe him!” She ran off with the rest of team RWBY soon following after her. Weiss quickly made a turn and…

**_“Oof!”_ **

Weiss watched from the ground as the faunus got away. Redundantly she shouted “No! He got away!” She somehow didn't notice the person she had fallen down onto or the other one standing nearby looking down at them. Yang decided to point this out to her

“Uuhh, Weiss…?” and pointed at the person under her. Despite having been practically tackled, the person was still smiling. Weiss screamed and stood up fast.

The one on the ground looked up at them “Salutations!”

Ruby, slightly confused, meekly responded with “Um… hello.” Yang tacked on with “Are you OK?”

The individual, Still smiling and still on the ground, replied with “I’m wonderful. Thank you for asking.”

The second person, that they had not noticed until now walked over to the one on the ground and picked her up and placed her on her feet. The new person stood at maybe five and a half feet. They had white hair draping down on all sides of their head down to their lawline. Their eyes were covered with what seemed to be a blindfold. They were wearing matte black armor with a white accent down the center. On their back they had two weapons. The first was a solid white katana. There was a small ribbon hanging off the end of the grip. The second was another katana mirroring the first in all aspects except color. On this one the grip, guard, and ribbon were black, while the blade itself was gold. Both had a strange circular symbol around the grip. The symbol was the same color of the glow coming from a small robot floating just above their shoulder.

“Ah, Thank you!” the one who was on the ground says to the newcomer. The blindfolded one replies with a simple nod.

“Anyways” The smiling one says while turning to face team RWBY “Im Penny! Who are you?”

“Im Ruby”

“I am Weiss”

“Blake”

“Name’s Yang”

“A pleasure to meet you!” Penny says. Afterwards she turns to the one who has yet to be introduced. “Hey, Tell them your name too!”

In a monotone voice the armored one says

“Greetings, I am Nightshade Yorha”


	2. Data Handshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> HEY sorry for the delay. I got Borderlands 3 and have done nothing but play that for the past few days. Thank you all for the positive reviews. One reviewer had asked something about her name. The reason behind it is…
> 
> I was sleep deprived and has just trying to think of deadly plant names. It was this, Manchineel, or Foxglove. If you have an idea for the name, I would appreciate to hear them! 
> 
> In this chapter there is something that the reason behind it is a bit of spoilers. The reason for it, is you have to remember. 2B wasn't her real designation. it was 2E. As in number two, Execution type. 
> 
> That's all for now. Thank you for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter!

_ E̴r̵r̶o̸r̵: M̴e̵m̴o̴r̶y̶ ̴c̸0̴r̸e̷ ̷d̵a̷m̵a̵g̸e̷d̴ _

_ A̸t̵t̴e̴m̵p̴t̷i̴n̶g̴ ̸t̶o̶ ̶f̵i̷l̴l̵ ̶i̵n̴ ̶d̶a̶t̵a̷.̶.̷.̷S̶u̴c̶c̶e̸s̴s̶ ̵ _

_ P̴a̴t̶c̵h̸i̷n̸g̴ ̶v̶i̸s̷u̷a̸l̷ ̶c̴o̸r̴e̷.̸.̵.̶ Success _

It’s faint, grainy, and fractured but I can make out the color of the area around me

_ Patching auditory core… Success _

The sound of shifting sand fills my ears. The wind is howling. It seems there is a storm

_ Patching vocal core… Success _

“Hel...p”

“Pl..se”

_ Patching motor core… Failure. Seek the nearest YoRHa Mechanic for repairs _

“Da...mn” 

_ No nearby YoRHa signals detected… Entering sleep mode until rescue _

“NO! Wait plea..”

  
  


“A pleasure to meet you Ms. Yorha.” Weiss may have been put off slightly by the other white haired girls cold tone, but that wouldn't stop her from being respectful. This Nightshade person had a feeling of authority about them. Like Weiss should be taking orders from her. It was an instinctual reaction.

“Like Weiss said, It's nice to meet you Nightshade!” Ruby was practically drooling at the thought of this person’s weapons. Don't even get her started on the robot! The only reason she hadn't started rambling about their weapons was the feeling she got from them. Kind of like Ozpin. An air of knowledge and experience.

“Howdy Nightlight.” Ignoring the quiet ”it’s Nightshade” from the individual, Yang grinned at her quick thinking for the name. The individual was a little intimidating, but when has that ever stopped her before.

Blake however, couldn't form a response. The rest of team RWBY thought this was just nerves. They wouldn't be wrong but they also weren't fully right. Unknown to them Blake was a faunus. A cat faunus specifically. When one is a faunus, they have more traits than just the extra appendage. Most have improved sight or hearing or something along those lines. The one unifying factor between al faunus was their instincts. It would tell them when a predator creature is nearby. The feeling she was getting from this individual. She felt as if she was staring down the apex. Unmatched. Unparalleled. Her choices were either submit, or be hunted. Something about her was just ẁ̶̛̖̞͆͠͝r̸͎͙͇̠̞͋̅ö̷̡̟̰͔̻̦́ň̴̫͂̒̆͝g̴̛̖̪̞̃̏͂̈́ and i̷n̵h̸u̶m̷a̵n̴. Her bones filled with an unnatural chill. Her vision twisted and writhed. A low buzzing noise filled her ears. Insistent and unrelenting. Every muscle in her body tensed, ready to run if necessary. Even though she knew, if she tried, she wouldn't succeed. Luckily for her, it wasn't necessary.

“Nightshade, stop scaring the nice people!” Penny said, somehow still smiling and cheerful as if she wasn't affected by what ever Nightshade was doing.

“Ms. Pol-” Nightshade attempted to say

“Nightshade, what did I tell you to call me.” 

“ _ Penny _ these people almost injured you. I have been assigned to protect you.” Nightshade spoke in a cold, monotone voice. “Let me do my duty.”

“If I can just cut in here, I'd like to apologize for Weiss’ actions.” Ruby cut in, once again trying to negotiate. This time it worked.

“Fine. As long as you do not pose a threat, I will stop. However, be aware should you pose a threat…” Her voice slowing getting colder and colder until a small glow came from under the blindfold “I will retaliate with force.”

The glow ceased and Nightshade turned around and walked back to where she was standing before. All the members of team RWBY could breathe easier now. They knew, that wasn't an empty threat.

“I'm sorry about her” Penny said with genuine apology in her voice “She takes her job very seriously.”

“It’s fine” Ruby said once again being her kind and caring self “well, we should be going, goodbye friend!” The group turned and began to walk off.

“She was kind of weird, and that's not even mentioning her friend back there.” Yang said under her breath, trying to make sure said people didn't hear her. It didn't work.

Penny appeared in front of them “What did you call me” she said in an almost unreadable tone. Nightshade was standing just behind her. Once again back to an unreadable expression. Cold and unfeeling.

“Oh, I didn't think you could hear me” Yang said trying to back peddle her way out of this.

“Not you.” she said, brushing Yang off. She turned and pointed at Ruby “You. Am I really your friend.”

“Uh… sure” Ruby responded slightly confused at the situation. Penny smiled that blinding grin once again.

“Oh, sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys!” she beginning to ramble to both herself and Ruby.

Ruby leaned over to Weiss “Is this like when I met you?”

Weiss responded back in way so Penny couldn't hear her “No, she seems  _ far  _ more coordinated”

Yang, _once again,_ changed the subject “So what are you and your friend doing in  Vale?”

Penny was more than happy to explain ”Oh, Nightshade and I are here to participate in the tournament!” This surprised the group.

“You sure? I can see Blindfold over there being a combatant, but you?” Yang said trying not to offend them.

“I'm combat ready!” Penny said in an excited tone. Nightshade behind her once again just nodded.

“You’ll have to forgive me, but you hardly look the part,” says Weiss being a hypocrite.

Blake called her out on this, “Says the girl wearing a dress.”

Weiss took offence to this,  _ for some reason _ “It's a  _ combat skirt _ ”

In a display of solidarity, Ruby slid over and gave Weiss a low-five.

Weiss than had a though. She went up to and grabbed Penny by the shoulders, “If your here for the tour-” She was cut off by Nightshade grabbing her arm.”

“As I told you earlier, if you do not stop, I will retaliate with force.” She said with the chill back in her voice. Weiss recoiled.

“R-right” she let go of Penny “Anyways as I was saying, if your here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion.”

Penny looked confused “Who?’

Weiss pulled out a poorly done,  _ and slightly offensive, _ depiction of the young man. ‘The filthy faunus from the boat!”

Blake was outraged “why do you keep saying that?”

“What do you mean.” Weiss replied indigenously

Blake walked up to Weiss “Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He’s a person!”

“Oh, im sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to this trash can as a trashcan? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?”

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Weiss said haughtily “He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he’ll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang.”

Blake was practically snarling at this point “You ignorant little brat!” She walked away to get away from Weiss. Sensing the rising agressions, Nightshade pulled Penny away from the group and put herself between them and her.

Weiss was pissed. She stalked after Blake “How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!”

Blake was prepared to continue the confrontation. “You are a judgemental child!”

“What on Remnant makes you say that?” 

Yang leaned over to Ruby “I think we should probably go…” 

Blake was still going “The mere fact that just because the boy is faunus, he would become a terrorist just because of the fact that he is a faunus makes you the degenerate in this situation.”

Penny had overheard Yang and walked over to her “Where are we going?”

Weiss made a noise like she had won the argument. “So you admit it; The White Fang  _ is _ just a group of terrorists!”

Nightshade Walked up to Penny. “Wherever they are going is not where we are going. Come, we must be off.” 

Ah, ok! Goodbye friends!” Penny said to team RWBY while Nightshade practically dragged Penny away.

  
  


The argument between the opposite colors of team RWBY continued into the long hours of the night and even back to the dorm. Yang and Ruby were drained of all energy from having to deal with this all day.

Weiss was still highly defencive of herself and her opinions ‘I don’t see why this is a problem.”

Blake was rightfully pissed “The fact that you don’t see a problem is the problem!”

“You do realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity right?”

“Well why do you think they hate humanity. They hated them first. They started off just wanting equal rights. No one should have to fight for those!”

“Either way, their just a band of murdering scum.”

Blake snapped “Well maybe we were just being tired of being pushed around!” She didn't register what she said until after the fact. She looked around at the room of wide eyes. Realizing her mistake, she dashed off.

“Blake wait!” She couldn't tell who said that. She was to focused on getting away. She didn't even watch where she was running. She just wanted to get away.

After a while, breathing heavy, she came to a stop. Blake thought about what she had just done. She had just outed herself as not only a faunus, but a member of the White Fang. Even if it was a former member, her team didn't know that. Why had she hid the fact that she was a faunus. That was the cause of all of this. She reached up and removed her bow. Two large cat like ears were revealed. She was lost in thought until she heard a voice.

“May I ask what you are doing around here at such a late hour” Came a familiar, Sub-Zero voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i finally wrote something. First story so feedback is appreciated


End file.
